


Bit by Tiny Bit

by pandafarts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Romance, but above a T rating I think, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: Bit by tiny bit he had fallen so, so, hard in love with this man. There was no reason to wonder when and how. All there was now was love.





	Bit by Tiny Bit

**Author's Note:**

> I am kinda suckish at formatting, but italics are Yuuri's thoughts, and regular text is happening in real time. Sorry it's short :3

_Maybe it started when he first saw him on TV, gliding through the ice like an angel, eyes closed serenely, like he wasn't performing jumps that half of the competitors couldn't do._

 

Victor's mouth was hot on his, his hands cupping his face as they kissed lovingly. Yuuri felt himself melting as his back hit the cushions of the sofa, Victor cradling him as he lowered them down.

 

 _Maybe it had been when he had collected every article and poster he could find. That for certain had been when the obsession had started_.

 

Victor's weight was a very pleasant thing, quieting the subtle anxious buzz that asked him "Are you ready to do this?"

 

_The obsession, the attraction had always been there, and that alone could be enough to sustain a relationship. But the love? The love was everything._

 

Warm hands skimmed up his sides under his t-shirt, kisses nibbled to his neck, and as Yuuri squirmed all he could think was how lucky he was.

 

_Because... it was when he made Victor cry the first time and felt his stomach drop. It was when Victor panicked over Makkachin's health, every time he called out praise to him from across the rink. It was when the triplets got a hold of their mother's nail varnish and Victor let them have at his toenails, because he was so amused by them._

 

His shirt now removed, Victor's hand hovered over the drawstrings of his sweats, and he said something Yuuri was surprised he even had to ask.

 

"Are you sure you're ready?"

 

_Bit by tiny bit he had fallen so, so, hard in love with this man. There was no reason to wonder when and how. All there was now was the emotion._

 

"I'm ready, Victor."

 

_All there was now was love._


End file.
